A Mulu Love Story: Islands in the Stream
by LifeLover22
Summary: This is my last update for Zevie Month, but I have decided to make this into a story instead of just a one-shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I know I said this would be my twelfth one-shot for Zevie Month, but I have changed my mind. This will be the first chapter of my Mulu story. It didn't teally work as a one-shot so I'm splittimg it into chapters! I also said this one was going to be different, and by different, as you already know, this story is based off of the lovely two people that made Zander and Stevie who they are today to us and all the other Zevians out there! Hope you enjoy! I also plan on keeping my promise of finally getting to that Kucy one-shot I have been promising for a LONG time now, sometime after New Years! Oh, and Happy New Years!**

**MAX'S POV **

i haven't seen Lulu since the days we recorded "Finally Feeling Like Christmas."

Even then, she was hanging out with Daniel the whole time so it's not like we had time to hang out and catch up like before.

That's when I decided to ask Lulu to sing a duet with me for a video with Kurt.

_To Lulu_

_From Max_

_Hey baby, want to do a duet with me for one of Kurt's videos?_

About five minutes later, she texted me back.

_To Max_

_From Lulu_

_Sure, Darling! Name the time and place and I'll be there._

Looks like I will get to catch up with her.

**LULU'S POV**

I was surprised, to say the least, when I got the text form Max saying he wanted me to do a video with him and Kurt.

Last time I checked, he was too busy with Victoria to even ask me how life has been when we were recording "Finally Feeling Like Christmas."

I know it's mean to say, and I don't mean it in a mean way. It just seems like I spend all of my time with Daniel, and he spends his with Victoria and Kurt.

Of course, I wasn't going to say no to spending time with him.

He's practically my best friend, even if I never get to see him.

My phone buzzed next to me.

I opened it up.

_To Lulu_

_From Max_

_Meet me in the coffee shop tomorrow at ten._

I smiled at the thought of all the memories we shared there.

_To Max _

_From Lulu_

_Okay, see you there! :)_

I still had a whole day until we meet, but I was already excited.

When ten o'clock AT NIGHT rolled around, I was too excited to even sleep.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep around midnight.

When I woke in the moring at seven o'clock, SEVEN, all I wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep.

Obviously, my mind wasn't about to let that happen.

Sighing heavily, I got up and showered.

When I walked downstairs, my mom was in the kitchen reading the morning newspaper.

"Good morning, Sweetie," she smiled, looking up from the paper.

"Hey, Mom."

"Why are you up and showered so early?" she asks me.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I should just get up."

"Okay, do you want breakfast?"

"Um, actually, I'm meeting Max this morning so I'll just eat then," I say sitting down next to her.

"Wow, how long has it been since you actually hing out with Max?"

I sat there thinking.

"I don't even know. It's been awhile though."

"It has to feel like so much longer since you used to hang out everyday," my mom says. "Now all you do is hang out with Daniel... not that that's a bad thing," my mom quickly adds.

I laugh, "Yeah, at least Daniel has time for me."

Her eyes widened at what I had just said.

"That was mean," I stated as she nodded her head.

"Well, did Max ask you to meet up, or did you ask him?"

_Somebody's into the interrogations this morning._

"Max did, but he wants to talk to me about doing a duet with him for one of Kurt's videos."

"Ahh," my mom says. "You think he's just using you for his career since your duet with Daniel was so successful, even though we both know that's ridiculous."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the case, Mom," I assure her, but I can't deny it hadn't already crossed my mind.

It was only seven-thirty when the interrogation was over.

_I guess I still have some time to kill._

**MAX'S POV**

I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited for tomorrow.

Lulu was one of my best friends, and it was hard to be away from her for so long.

I hope she didn't think I was just using her since her duet with Daniel was such a hit.

I mean, come on, who doesn't love that song. **(A/N Just for the record, it's like my favorite song... EVER!)**

I didn't get much sleep that night, and I was up and ready to go at the crack of dawn.

I walked downstairs to see my mom reading the morning newspaper.

I walk up behind her and plant a kiss on her cheek, "Hey, Mom."

"Good morning, Max. Can I ask why you are all dressed up so early in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I'm meeting Lulu today so I figured I should just get up."

"How long has it been since you talked to her for more than a couple of minutes?"

"Awhile," I say simply.

"It has to be wierd not seeing her everyday," my mom points out.

"Sure it is, but that makes spending extra time with her today logical."

"Did you ask her to meet up?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to her about doing a duet with me for one of Kurt's videos."

Her eyebrows raised, "You don't think she'll think you're just trying to help your career because of the success of her duet with Daniel. I mean, let's face it, you and her have more fans than her and Daniel do, making your duet probably a bigger hit for your career."

I sigh, "I hope she doesn't think that because that's not why I'm doing this."

"I know, honey, but you have to look at things from her point of view."

"One, she knows I'm not that shallow, and two, that's not all we're going to talk about. If it takes all day to catch up, then I'll be with Lulu all day," I insist.

"Okay, but just be careful with her feelings," she replies standing up and kissing my forehead before walking into her room.

_Her feelings? What feelings?_

**I hope you guys like the first chapter! I am trying to figure out how to write this so just bare with me if it's terrible. Also, if you have never watched Lulu and Daniel's interview with Reuben Jay, I would watch them. There are two of them, and the five minute is the one that has Mulu in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year's everyone! I know it's a holiday, but unfortunately I have to go back to school tomorrow so I wanted to get one more update done before my updates become once, maybe twice a week. I hope you like the second chapter as much as the first! 2013 here we come!**

**MAX'S POV**

I live ten minutes closer to the coffee house so it doesn't surprise me when Lulu is five minutes late.

When I see her walk in, I stand up and flag her down holding up the coffee I bought her.

As she starts towards me I tap my finger on my watch, signaling that she's late.

"Hey, baby," I say hugging her.

"Hi ya, Darling," she replies sitting down.

"How are you?" I ask.

"I'm doing really well actually! You?"

"Like you don't know," I say smiling until I realize how jerkish that sounded.

Lulu just looked down at her coffee.

"Sorry, Lulu. That came out completely wrong," I apologize quickly.

She stifles a laugh, "Yeah, but we both know it's true."

Ouch.

I'm not gonna lie.

That kinda hurt.

Now it was my turn to stare at my coffee.

She clears her throat, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Do a duet with me for one of Kurt's videos."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" she asks looking at me.

I open my mouth then close it.

Reopening it I say, "I got nothing."

She nods her head and stands up, "Then we have some work to do."

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"We're going to need more coffee."

**LULU'S POV**

I was only five minutes late.

I was also only a LITTLE harsh.

Okay, so I was really harsh, even with my coffee.

When I got back with more coffee, I sat down asking, "So you have no idea what song we're covering or what the video is?"

"Correct," Max replies.

I nod my head again, "Great."

Max stands up, "Let's head back to my place to continue this terrible, terrible attempt at a thinking session."

I laugh, "Sounds good to me!"

"Hey, Mom! I'm back with Lulu!" Max screams.

I have to cover my ears just to keep from going deaf.

"Thanks, Darling. I appreciated that."

"Anytime, baby. Anytime," Max replies smiling.

Soon enough, Mrs. Schneider walks in and wraps me up in a hug.

"Hey, Lulu! How are you?"

"Good!" I reply.

"Well that's good! I'm glad to see you around here again!"

"I'm glad to be here," I say smiling.

"Lulu, let's go upstairs and get started on this project," Max says pulling me along behind him.

When we get upstairs, the first thing I do is plop on what is probably the MOST comfortable couch I have EVER had the privilage of sitting on.

"Make yourself at home, Lulu," Max says smiling at me.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay," I begin, not sure how to go about this. "I have a question for you."

Max looks at me, "Shoot."

"Um... does this duet have anything to do with my duet with Daniel?"

His face says that I'm screwed.

_Well, I thought I needed to know. _

_Now... not so much._

**Once again, Happy New Year! Hope you liked this chapter even if it was EXTREMELY short! My next update will be within the week, and I hope to have my Kucy one-shot up within the next two. It all just depends on homework! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late. The first three days of school were hectic, and I had no inspiration for this story until this morning, so I hope you like it!**

**MAX'S POV **

My eyes widen with surprise.

"What!?" I ask, not sure i heard the question right.

I stare at Lulu as she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and reopens them.

The hurt in her eyes burns into my soul.

"I said. Does this duet. Have ANYTHING to do. With my duet. With Daniel?"

I could feel the shock and hurt transfer to my eyes.

In a low voice, I reply, "Why would I do that to not only our friendship but to you?"

She makes her voice as low as mine.

"I don't know. Now answer my question."

I look intE year eyes, "No. No, I am NOT doing this because of Daniel. I am doing this so that I actually get talk to and spend thine with you and only you, one of my best friends!"

I am a little worked up, so I stand up from the couch.

She stands up and hugs me.

I hesitate, but eventually, I hug back.

When she pulls away, she's smiling.

"What?" I ask looking into her eyes.

She laughs, "I'm sorry I overreacted."

I shake my head.

"My mom said you might feel that way. I should have reacted better to your overreaction."

"Your mom knows me way too well," she smiles. "By the way, I didn't give you permission to to point out my overreaction."

"It's a good thing I don't listen to you then," I raise my eyebrows, sitting back down on the couch.

"Don't I know it!"

I just look at her.

"That was mean," I say in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, Darling," Lulu replies bloke she's talking to a baby, pinching my cheeks.

"Now lets think about what song we're going to sing."

"Okay," I say rubbing my hands together.

We sit there for a few minutes racking our brains.

"I got nothing," Lulu says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, it's eight, and we haven't eaten all day. Lets order pizza and watch a movie."

"Sure, why not?" Lulu answers as I dial the pizza place.

A half an hour later, we're eating pizza with our eyes glued to the television.

Lulu hits pause as I look at her with a confused expression.

"I never asked you how the tour went. I got Daniel's opinion, but I never got yours," she says looking at me.

"It was amazing," I answer. "It was probably the best experience of my life. You know, aside from How to Rock."

She laughs, "Nice save. Is there anything that would have made it better?"

I look into her eyes and simply say, "You."

Her eyes widen.

I start to lean in because there is nothing that I want more than her. I never realized how much I had missed all those months, until now.

She breaks eye contact and heads for the stairs. I get up and follow her.

"Um, I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the coffee shop," she says as she walks out the door.

It never crossed my mind until after she was gone, that I should have grabbed her and made her stay. I guess my brain has been working a little slowly lately. I can never seem to do anything right when I'm around her.

I wipe my hands across my face as I make my way back up the stairs.

I take to movie out and gather up the pizza box when my ringtone for a text message from Lulu rings out.

Yeah, you guessed right.

The ringtone is "All Your Love."

What can I say. She sings the song, and I love it. Everything works out perfectly.

I picked up my phone looking at the message.

_To Max_

_From Lulu_

_What about "Islands in the Stream"? _

I thought for a little bit. It was old but good.

_To Lulu_

_From Max_

_I like it. See you in the morning, Baby!_

**There's Chapter three! Thanks for reading! I know theses chapters aren't as long as the ones from my other stories, but this story takes so much more effort to write than Zevie ones. I also hope to start writing my Kucy story this week! So I might update twice within the next week. (Fingers crossed!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am completely aware that I suck at updating this story! I'm not sure why, but I have a difficult time writing this as a Mulu story, and I find myself writing Zevie intead. This chapter is kinda a filler, but I hope you enjoy!**

**LULU'S POV**

When Max walked in I made sure to tap my wrist; indicating that he was late.

"Um, sorry, Baby, but I'm one minute early," he said smiling and taking a seat.

"Darling, I was here ten minutes ago so you are late," I said taking a drink of my coffee.

He just rolls his eyes.

"Wahtever you say, Miss Lulu. How did you sleep?"

"I was too excited to sleep," I reply motioning my hand toward the three empty cups of coffee I had already downed. "How about you?"

"Eh," Max answers, shrugging his shoulders. "Okay, I guess. I just couldn't fall asleep wondering how you came up with that duet."

I nod my head, understanding. "It's an old song, but I love it."

He smiles, which in turn, causes me to smile back.

"There's nothing wrong with loving old songs. I happens to the best of us."

I roll my eyes.

"So, when are we going to get this thing in motion?" I ask, eager to begin.

"As soon as you want to."

"Now?" I ask instantly.

"Why not?" Max answers, pulling me into the street.

"Where are we going?"

He looks back at me, "Where do you think? The music studio, duh!"

And with that, we were off!

Running the streets of New York, together.

**MAX'S POV**

I can't wait to get this plan in motion.

So what if the song is old?

Some of the best songs ever written/performed are old.

Let's face it. You can't beat the classics.

"Here we are," I say as Lulu and I walk through the doors.

"So what are we doing first?" Lulu asks me, obviously excited.

I push her into a chair.

"First, you are going to calm down because those four cups of coffee are messing with that pretty little head of yours."

She sighed heavily, "Well, at least you called my head pretty."

I laugh and shake my head, "Figured you would turn that sentence into a compliment."

She smiled, "What? It wasn't meant as one?"

"Of course it was, baby," I say, saving my butt.

"Nice save," she says, staring me up and down.

I wink at her, "You know you love me."

"Unfortunately," she answers, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey! Now, let's get started," I reply, rubbing my hands together. "Now to answer your question. We will start by listening to the song then move to rewriting it."

She gives me the thumbs up, and we're on our way.

**LULU'S POV**

It took us twice as long to get done with rewriting the song that it should have.

We might have gotten a little distracted.

Not seeing or talking to each other for months definately made things a little complicated.

But whatever you are thinking that happened, you're probably wrong.

Let's just say that's a story for another chapter.

**Oh, God. I am sooo sorry for this chapter. This was terrible. I will try to make the next chapter interesting enough not to suck! Thanks for reading anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I have another chapter for you! I have to say that this chapter, for some stupid reason probably, was like one hundred percent easier to write than my previous ones, so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**MAX'S POV**

Morning, baby," I say as Lulu walks into my kitchen.

"Morning, Max," she replies, rubbing her eyes.

"What time did I fall asleep?"

I chuckle at her tired voice, "At like eleven, so you have no excuses for being tired now."

She glances at the clock, and her eyes widen instantly, "Oh my God! I slept TWELVE hours?!"

"Sure did," I answer, grabbing two bowls out of the cupboard and some cereal.

"You want to get the mild out?"

"Not really," she answers, getting up anyway.

"So what's on our agenda for today?" Lulu asks, picking up some of the cereal with her spoon.

I swallow my food before answering, "First, we're going to run our recording to Kurt and then go to the amusement park."

She looks at me questioningly, "We don't do a lot of work. Shouldn't we help Kurt?"

"Hey, I haven't hung out with you for months so I am going to do everything I can do with you. Plus, Kurt has to get an idea for this video first."

Lulu nods her head, "Okay, well I'm going to go get ready."

I couldn't help but notice she acted a little wierd when I said that we needed to spend more time together.

**LULU'S POV**

I want to spend time with Max.

Who wouldn't?

My problem is what's been going through my head for the past few days.

Remember how it took so much longer to rewrite the song than necessary?

People were probably jumping with joy that something finally happened between us.

Well, it didn't.

It took so long because at random points Max would yank me out of the studio to have some bonding time.

At one point we got one line written before he told me we were off on another adventure, this time to the movies.

When he suggested we go to the amusement park, all I could do was question why we wouldn't be working.

I couldn't help but feel like he was trying to put off the inevitable.

What the inevitable was, I had no idea.

We were on our way to Kurt's when Max says, "You know, Lulu. I hope you realize how much I missed you during those couple of months."

I didn't know what to say.

"Max, I-"

"No, seriously, Lulu. Going from spending every day with you to not even talking, I never want that to happen again."

I turned my head to look out the window at the trees and houses rolling by.

"You know, you could have called me while I was on tour," he said quietly.

I snapped my head back to look at him. Possible giving myself whiplash.

"Excuse me?" I ask calmly. "Did you just say **I** could have called you?"

He didn't even answer. He just glanced at me, raised his eyebrows, and looked back at the road.

Now, I was losing my patience.

"I COULD HAVE CALLED YOU? You do realize the phone works both ways, Darling! Plus, I highly doubt I COULD have gotten ahold of you if I tried! You were probably too busy!

It was his turn to get whiplash.

"Too busy?! For you? Never, never in a million years would I be too busy to talk to you. I can't believe you!" he said, shaking his head.

I was shocked to say the least.

"Why can't you believe me?" I ask calmly.

He takes his eyes off the road.

A smile crosses his face as he slows the car down and pulls off to the shoulder of the road.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"I can't believe you because I have a feeling you have no idea what these past few days have meant to me. I finally get to hang out with one of my best friends."

I just look at him.

"Is that why you keep making me go all these places with you? To make up for lost time?"

He nodded his head.

"I could have called on tour, but I was too stupid to. After I got back I saw your duet with Daniel, and I figured you were too busy for me."

"Now I can't you! You had just gotten back from tour! I'm pretty sure you were busier than me."

"How do you figure?" Max asks.

"Tour? That's huge! So much had to have been on your mind all the time! I'm surprised you didn't sleep for two weeks when you got back!"

He dropped his eyes, "There was only one thing on my mind that whole time."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Who," he simply answered.

I was confused, "Who?"

Max nods his head and looks at me, "It was a 'who' that I couldn't get out of my head."

I raise my eyebrows and tease, "Do I get to meet this 'who' that was on your mind?"

He nods his head.

"You."

And he kissed me right then and there.

**Hope you guys liked it! I really enjoyed this chapter, it's so far my favorite. Thanks for reading, and I'll update again next weekend! Enjoy your week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry this is so late! I was shopping for prom dresses all day yesterday so it was kinda impossible to update, and I didn't even buy one! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**MAX'S POV**

Nobady can deny that before my tour, Lulu was my life.

Not even I could deny it.

She's the one I looked forward to seeing every day.

Having her in my life again, not just as a friend, completes me.

I know that if she wasn't next to me right now, my life wouldn't be worth living.

There was plenty to keep me going before I knew I loved her.

All of that is now a second thought.

Kurt has really outdone himself on this video.

His plan: Go to Hawaii."Yeah, just some last minute stuff

Lulu's reaction: "Oh my gosh! Let's go!"

My reaction: "Hawaii? When are we leaving?"

We are leaving tomorrow, and let's just say everone was a LITTLE excited.

I was finishing my last minute packing when Lulu walking into my room.

"Hey, Baby," I said pecking her on the lips.

"You're still packing?" she asks me, shocked.

"Yeah, just some last minute stuff."

Lulu sat on teh edge of my bed watching me pack.

I was packing my swimming trunks when I heard Lulu's breath catch.

I look up at her, "Lulu, what's the matter?"

She looks up at me, "Nothing, never mind."

I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap.

Resting my chin on her shoulder I say, "That intake of your breath says differently. Now talk."

She sighs and leans into me.

"Max, we're going to Hawaii, where there's a beach. With girls, in bikinis, walking around."

It took everything I had not to laugh.

I turn her so she's stradding my lap.

"Lulu, the only girl I will be looking at is you," I say staring into her eyes.

She smiles.

"You do realize that that didn't make me feel any better."

"Then what will?" I ask her.

She gets an evil grin and kisses me. Right as I am about to deepen the kiss, she breaks free.

"Finish packing," Lulu says, pointing to my bag.

"I hate you," I say simply.

"Love you, too, Darling," she replies as she leaves my room. "Meet you downstairs," she yells up to me.

This is going to be an interesting trip.

**LULU'S POV**

Before Max's tour, he was my everything.

Everyday was filled with spending time with him.

Having him back, as my boyfriend, is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me.

He's my life, and I'm more than happy to give him mine.

We were on our way to Hawaii!

I was trying to sleep on Max's shoulder.

Key word... trying.

"Max, stop moving," I groan at him.

He plants a kiss on my forehead, "Sorry, Babe."

"You better be," I retort.

He laughs quietly, pulling me as close to him as the seats would allow.

A couple of minutes later I hear him whisper something.

"What?" I ask yawning and snuggling deeper into him.

Max hovers over my ear and repeats, "I love you."

My eyes pop open, and I'm instantly awake.

I lift my head and look into his eyes.

"Did you just say you loved me?"

**Haha! I know this is short, but I had to end it there. I hope you guys liked it! I'll update again next weekend. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I got really bored since school is starting an hour late tomorrow because of the cold so I figured I'd update early! I hope you enjoy!**

_Did you just say you love me?_

**MAX'S POV**

I heated the shock in Lulu's voice and saw it in her eyes.

I looked into her eyes and nodded, "I love you. With all my heart."

A smile crept onto her face.

"I love you, too," she replied, kissing me gently.

She pulled away and snuggled back into me.

I wrap my arm around her and kiss where forehead.

I didn't move much after that, considering the second I laid my head against hers, I was asleep.

When we were landing in Hawaii, or what we thought was Hawaii, there was a strange beeping sound overhead.

"What's that?" Lulu asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know," I reply, equally as confused.

I sat up and motioned for a stewardess.

"How may I help you, sir?" the stewardess, Candace, asked politely.

"Um, what is that beeping sound?"

She nodded her head, "You must have slept through the announcement. We have to take an unexpected landing on a nearby island."

"Oh," Lulu says. "What's the nearest island?"

Candace smiles, "There is no island."

My eyes pop open, "No island? Where are we landing then?"

"We will be landing on an unknown landform that is approximately three minutes away."

Then Candace, now known as the person who shall-not-be-named, just walks away!

No further explanation.

Thou-who-shall-not-be-named continued on with her work like she hasn't just dropped one of the biggest bombshells known to man on us!

Lulu twisted in her seat to face me. I could see it in her eyes, she was scared.

"Come here," I say pulling her into my arms.

I kiss the top of her head, "Everything will be fine."

**LULU'S POV**

I couldn't believe what the stewardess had just told us.

An unknown landform?

What the heck what's that supposed to mean?

A volcano? A tree? Possibly even a seashell?

Obviously, I'm freaking out here. No matter how much Max reassures me that everything will be alright, I still have an empty pit in my stomach.

"What if everything isn't fine? Then what are we going to do?" I ask Max after the fifth time he told me everything would work out in the end.

"What if this "landform" is just a chair? Huh? Then what?" I ask frantically.

I can see Max trying to hide his amusement.

He's failing.

Terribly.

"Do NOT laugh at me while I'm freaking out!" I say giving him my best death glare.

He smiles, "I'm sorry, babe, but a chair? A chair is not a landform. Check that off the list of possibilities and add actual landforms in its place."

He rubs his hands up and down my arms.

"Not funny," I say facing forward and staring into the back of the seat ahead of me.

"Come on! I promise you everything is just peachy!"

I turn and look at him with my eyebrows raised, "Peachy?!"

"Yes, peachy!" he replies back.

All of a sudden a voice comes over the intercom.

"Attention passengers, we will be making an emergency landing about a minute or so early. Everyone grab a life jacket and get ready to swim. Thank you!"

Now I really look at Max and sarcastically say with clenched teeth, "Yeah, EVERYTHING is just PEACHY!"

**Okay! That's that! I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope to update again this weekend, but I'm not promising anything! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, people! Sorry about the wait. I was going to post again last weekend, but it ended up being ten times busier than I expected so I didn't get around to it. So without further ado... Chapter 8!**

_"Yeah, everything is JUST peachy!"_

**MAX'S POV **

In my defense, I had no idea we were going to crash land.

"Babe, everything will be fine," I try to soothe Lulu.

She glares at more, "Are you sure everything isn't going to be just PEACHY?! Because that seems to be your inaccurate description th everything!"

I grab into her shoulders.

"Lulu," I say looking her in her eyes. "You need to calm down."

She continuestare glare at me as the stewardess comes over the speaker.

"We ask everyone to please put on your life jackets and fasten your seatbelya for the landing."

I could tell Lulu was still upset. We put on our life jackets and fastened in tight.

Lulu faced forward, tilted her head back, and closed her eyes.

I held her hand in mine and gave it a quick squeeze.

She turned her head slightly and smiled, returning the squeeze.

I faced forward and prepared myself for the "landing."

**LULU'S POV **

i was definitely still mad at Max, but if we die today, I'm not going to go without his hand in mine. I pushed all the anger into the back of my head and smiled at him.

No matter how mad I am, I still love him.

I live him.

Those three words stir a new feeling inside of me.

My train of thought was interrupted by the jolts of the plane landing.

Haha, landing. Crashing is more like it.

All at once my anger resurfaced.

My eyes shot open, and my head snapped toward Max.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw fear. I could feel my heart and eyes soften.

Anger is my way of showing fear.

I know it's not Max's fault no matter how much I do, or want to blame him for this mess.

At that moment Max pulls my neck toward him.

He kisses me.

This wasn't one of those sweet kisses. It was one full of passion, and I could feel all of his love for me through it.

He pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "I'm not afraid of what is happening or is going to happen. I'm afraid ill have to go through it without you."

I didn't know what to say.

So I didn't say a word.

The jolting abruptly stopped.

I sigh a huge sigh of relief.

Grabbing Max's face in my hands, I say, "You will never have to do anything without me."

He smiles and places his hands over mine, "I love you."

He kisses me gently.

I pull back and look into his eyes, "I love you, too."

Everyone starts to unbuckle their seats and stretch.

Max plants one more kiss on my lips before unbuckling his seatbelt and standing for himself.

I follow suit, and soon enough we are filing into teat water to begin our swim to what everybody hopes is a deserted island.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will post next weekend for sure. I'm hoping I can get another one before then, but that's not a promise! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my God! I am sooo sorry for not updating last weekend! I've been really busy, but I hope to udate at least twice this weekend. I hope you enjoy!**

**MAX'S POV**

When we made it to land, everyone was exhausted.

For a few minutes we all just laid on the sand of the beach, catching our breaths.

Lulu rolled over and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, looking right back.

She looked at the sky, smiled, and jumped up.

"We're on a deserted island! How cool is that?!"

I laugh at her and sit up.

"So you forgive-" I started.

"Not even close," Lulu deadpanned. "Buuut, I have plenty of time to get you back."

"Should I be-" I tried to ask.

"Yes. Yes, you should be scared for your life," she replies, winking at me.

I glance warily around me at everybody getting up and forming a big circle.

"Come on, let's go," I say, grabbing her hand and walking to the circle.

There was a bulky man talking as we walked up.

"Okay, so I say we split up into two groups. One looking for food, and the other searching for shelter."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Well, then let's just number off. Ones will search for food, and twos will look for shelter."

We all lined up in a straight line, and the man started counting.

"One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two..."

When he got to us, "...one, two..."

"Wait," I say. "We have to be together."

The man looks from me to Lulu.

"No we don't. Continue on," Lulu says, smiling at him.

The man smiles back and continues down the line.

I turned to her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yessss?" she drags out the word.

"What was that?"

"Max, you don't have to watch over me. I'm a big girl."

I sigh, "Well, will you at least switch jobs with me?"

Lulu snorts, "Not a chance. You're on food duty, and I'm on shelter duty. End. Of. Story," she punctured the last three worlds at me.

I threw my hands up in defeat, "Fine. Have it your way."

Lulu just smiles at me as the man comes back.

"Okay everybody, let's split."

I gave Lulu one last liik before I walked off into the jungle-thing.

**LULU'S POV**

I might have considered switching tasks with Max if he wouldn't have told Alex, the bulky man, that we needed to be together.

I can handle myself. I've done it before. Without Max.

So while he's climbing trees, I will be lifting trees.

Well, logs and such.

There aren't any mountains where caves could be so we have to resort to building our shelter.

Let's just say architecture is one of my best qualities.

"Hey, Alex! Come here!"

Alex turned and ran to me.

"Yeah, Little Lulu?"

I laugh at my new nickname.

"What kind of wood are you picking up?"

He looked around, "Uhhhhh, wood."

I chuckle and walk up to a tiny woman who really should be on food duty.

"Hey, Anne, can I see that wood?"

"Sure," she replied, handing me some of the collected wood.

I looked it over.

"Alex, this isn't going to be strong enough. We need something more like bamboo."

Alex nodded his head, "I don't know where that could be."

"Here, gather some people to come with us to search for stronger wood, and have the rest here to continue gathering weak wood for a fire."

"Sounds good," Alex replied.

"HEY! EVERYBODY COME HERE!" Alex yelled. I had to cover my ears, and my eardrums still suffered.

When everybody was gathered around us alex started, "Okay, we are going to neeed stronger wood so half of us are going with Lulu to find that, and the rest are staying hwere with Anne to gather all of this wead stuff for fire wood."

Once again Alex went around numbering everbody off.

"Ones go with Anne; twos come with Lulu and me."

Everybody split up into their groups.

Alex turned to me, "Lead the way, Little Lulu."

I nodded my head and turned to the trees in front of me.

"Well, we should probably go the way that looks the strongest."

Good thing hiking is another one of my specialties.

As we trudged through the jungle looking for stronger wood, it was like babysitting likttle two-year-olds.

Some of them didn't know how to walk in the jungle.

Eventually, Alex just assigned partners.

Experienced hikes with inexperienced ones.

We had been walking for about an hour when we entered a clearing full of nothing else but bamboo.

_Where in the world are we. Bamboo should not be on this island..._

**There's that! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will update this again this weekend! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I told you I'd be back this weekend so here I am! So I have only gotten one review for my last two chapters... I'm not sure what to think about that. So please review! I hope you enjoy!**

**MAX'S POV**

I can't believe I'm stuck liiking for food while Lulu is searching the jungle for shelter.

When did she become the reliable one? Aren't guys supposed to do the hard work?

If Lulu know what I was thinking right now, I'd be dead.

Let's just say she thinks women are just as capable as men if not more so.

In some cases that is true.

Like Lulu, for example, is an amazing hiker. Which is why I should not be so freaked out about her walking around in this jungle, but I still am.

Men are supposed ti be overprotective even when it annoys the crap out of every girl we meet.

The difference between the viewings being that we think we are just caring enough, and they think we're caring just too much.

This is a prime reason why we will never understand women.

My thoughts were interrupted by a blonde hair, blue eyed, absessed chick named Mia.

"Wow! Max! You are really good at this gathering thing."

I paste a smile on my face, "Thanks, you're not bad myself."

"Aww, thanks! You're sooo sweet!" She says, rubbing my arm. "And so strong! You should be looking for shelter."

I remove her hand, "Well, this is the number I was given."

"Oh, right! Well, the resources you provide us with should not be wated on gathering."

And with that she walked away, swinging her hips a little more than necessary.

_Why do I always attract the crazies?_

I continued to pick berries, letting my mind drift to what Lulu might be doing.

I can just see her now, walking through the jungle looking for caves.

In reality...

**LULU'S POV**

...Let's just say everything wasn't so perfect.

_I don't think I have EVER sweated this much in my life._

The pure fact that we found bamboo on an island, considering Africa or Australia is the closest place with bamboo to Hawaii. Not to mention we have to cut it all down and move it back to the campsite.

Now was the time when I was thinking I should have switched jobs with Max. That wasn't going to happen. I am going to prove to him that women are just as capable as men, if not more so.

We had an assembly line running from the bamboo clearing to the campsite. This barely made things easier.

Sure each person didn't have to carry each piece as far, but sometimes somebody got held up, and we would have to stop and wait.

Plus some people still didn't know how to hike in a jungle.

I was toward the end of the line so I could help the remaining fire wood gatherers start staking the bamboo for a hut. There was no way the shelter would be ready before nightm and the food finders still weren't back.

The sun was starting to set, and we only have one wall up. I guess it could help if there was wind.

Actually, wind would be a blessing. The humidity is a killer, and a little rain wouldn't hurt either.

Pacing was the only thing I could do not to freak out when the food group still hasn't come back.

Alex and I took the first guard shift while the rest slept.

"Hey, Little Lulu, maybe you should sit before you dig a trench to wherever is beneath us."

"Sorry, Alex," I chuckle. "I'm just really worried about Max."

"You love him don't you?"

"I nod my head, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Well, how long have you two been dating?" Alex asks.

I look down at my feet.

"Three days."

"Wow! That's a little fast."

"I know," I say, looking into Alex's eyes. "But I spent almost every hour of every day with him for almost two years. He's my best friend."

Alex smiled, "You are going to have a happy life together."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Thanks, Alex. That is if he ever decides to come back," I add, looking into the jungle.

"They'll be back. Don't worry, Little Lulu."

I give him a tight smile and turn back to the jungle, crossing my arms across my chest.

_You better be alright. Please, please be alright..._

**There's that chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... I really have no excuse of why it took me TWO weeks to update. I'm really sorry! I the best thing that I can come up with is that I had Zero motivation. So here is the eleventh chapter. I decided to put Kurt's POV in here, and I'm pretty sure that I never mentioned that he was in Hawaii before Max and Lulu... Enjoy!**

**KURT'S POV**

They should have been here by now.

I took an earlier flight so that I could get everything ready.

Max and Lulu called before they left saying the planned landing time.

That time passed two hours ago.

I had arranged for a cab to pick them up, but they still hadn't showed up.

I called a cab myself and headed to the airport.

Maybe they got laid over.

When I arrived at the airport, I walked up to the information desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering about the flight here from New York. Flight... 463?" I asked, looking at the slip of paper I had written their plane info on.

The man looked at me, "I'm sorry, sir, the plane has been off the radar for almost a day. We are doing everything we can to find it and bring everyone home."

_Well, this isn't good._

**LULU'S POV**

Glancing at my almost-dead phone, I realized we should have landed two hours ago.

Max and the others had been gone for three.

There was still no sign of them.

"Alex!" I called.

Alex ran towards me, "Yeah, Lu?"

"Should we go search for them?" I ask, motioning towards the jungle.

"I don't think so. We might miss them and get lost ourselves," Alex says, rubbing my arm.

I nod my head, "Yeah, I guess."

"I know you're worried, but let's just go sit in the shelter. He's strong."

"Okay, yeah, I just need to have faith," I day, rubbing my hands over my face as Alex leads me to our well-built shelter.

At some point I must have fallen asleep against Alex because the next thing I knew, he was shaking me awake.

"He's back, Little Lulu," I heard him whisper.

I was so groggy and confused.

I didn't know what he was-

Max!

I instantly jumped up and ran to where the builders had already started to gather around the, well, gatherers.

The only light was from the full moon.

"Max!" I yelled.

I couldn't make out who was who in the almost-complete darkness.

"Lulu!" I heard him yell.

"Max!" I yelled again.

I pushed forward until I felt a hand grab my wrist and yank me out of the herd.

"Lulu," he whispered in my ear, holding me close.

"Max," I said into his neck. "What the heck took you so long? I was worried sick!"

"And trust me, she was just short of actually being sick," Alex said, coming up to us and patting Max's shoulder.

"Shut up, Alex!" I laughed, slapping him lightly on the chest.

I straightened my face, "But I was terrified."

Max just smiles at me, "I'm sorry, Baby."

I tightened my arms around him as he pecked my lips.

"You better be. Now give me some food."

**MAX'S POV**

Getting lost in a jungle probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

We should have made a trail that we could follow back.

Somehow, we did find our way back.

I knew Lulu would be worried.

When I got back, all I cared about was finding Lulu.

I loved her, and I didn't want her to get hurt.

That guy, Alex, told me how much Lulu played a part of making this shelter.

As we lit the fire to eat, I turned to Lulu, "You know, you're more amazing than I ever thought. Which, for the record, I didn't think was possible."

She smiled and dropped her head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

After we were done eating, we just stood talking and sharing about our lives.

"What do you two want to do?" A woman named Jayce asked.

"Um, we're actors and musicians," Lulu answered, entwining our fingers.

"Oh my God! I thought you two looked familiar! You're from How to Rock. My kids loved that show!"

We smiled, "Thanks."

"Okay, everybody! I say we get some sleep," Alex said.

As we made our way into the shelter, a twig snapped from somewhere in the jungle.

"What was that?" Lulu asked me.

"I don't know," I answered, shaking my head and wrapping my arm around her waist.

Another twig snapped this time from the opposite side of the clearing.

I pulled Lulu behind me as everyone huddled together.

_Great, now what?_

**Again, I'm soooo sorry about not updating. Hopefully I can update next weekend, but I'm not gonna make any promises because obviously, I suck at keeping them! :) Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyyy! My next chapter is here! I'm happy to say that I actually udated within a week this time! Hope you enjoy!**

**KURT'S POV**

I haven't left the airport in three hours.

The only word that has come back was that they found the crashed plane in the water but there are seven islands on either side of the crash site. They haven't revealed where they are though.

They have started searching two of the seven islands, but nothing has been found yet.

It could be days before they found them.

Let's just hope they can survive.

**LULU'S POV**

I would have yelled at Max for trying to protect me, but I was scared. To death.

From our right, a figure started to appear.

Their outline formed by the light of the fire.

My grip on Max's arm tightened as I held my breath.

The figure stepped out to reveal a man.

A wave of relief hit me.

We still weren't safe, but humans have more reasoning skills than any wild animal.

Alex took a step forward.

The man watched him carefully.

"Hello," Alex said warily.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Our plane crashed on the way to Maui. Do you know where we are?"

The man laughed, "Yes, Sir, you are on the island of Kauai."

I stepped forward, "You mean we're only six islands away from Hawaii?"

He nodded, "That is correct."

"Why didn't we find any human life?"

"Everybody lives about five miles away on either side of here."

"We went about four," Max states.

"Three," I simply add.

"Well, come with me, and we will get you some actual food and shelter."

"We?" Max asked.

Instantly other men fell in step beside and behind us.

They were the nicest people.

They gave us plenty of food and a whole house!

The man, Aalna, came into the house. "We have notified the rest of Hawaii that you are here and safe. Someone will be here to get you tomorrow."

"Mahalo, Aalona," I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"He mea iki, you're welcome," Aalona replies. "Aloha po."

"You, too," I say smiling.

Max walks up behind me, "What did he just say?"

"Good night," I say simply.

"You speak Hawaiian?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"The common words. I crammed right before we left home."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "You're amazing."

I turn around in his arms, "I know."

Max laughs and kisses me.

**MAX'S POV**

I'm kind of disappointed to be leaving so soon.

It was kind of fun to be somewhere on Earth away from society.

I also got to spend time with the love of my life.

"Lu, get up," I say, gently shaking her awake. "We'll be leaving in like ten minutes."

"Ugh," she groans, burying her face deeper into my chest.

"Lulu, up," I command.

"No," she says into my chest.

"Lulu..." I warn her.

Nothing.

"Fine," I started to tickle her.

"Max! Max, knock it off!" She cried, laughing and squirming in my arms.

I stopped. "Now, up you go."

"Grr," she growls at me.

"Okay, let's go, Grizzly," I say pushing Lulu out the door.

She shot me a death glare.

I just smiled and continued to the plane.

"Let's get to Kurt."

"Yeah, because I like him," Lulu retorts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Love you, too, Baby," I say, wrapping my arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

She lays her head on my shoulder, "Yeah, yeah sove it. I'm still mad at you."

Aalona joined us by the entrance of the plane.

"Ho'iho'i a hawaii nei aku."

Look at Lulu.

"Come back soon," she translates.

"Oh," I nod my head. "We will."

Lulu hugged Aalona, "Aloha."

"Aloha."

**So here's the thing... I'm not sure if the next chapter will be the last one or the second to last one. Either way, thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Final chapter everyone! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**LULU'S POV**

"Oh, thank God!" Kurt exclaimed as we stepped out of the crowd.

"Hey, Baby," Max greets, hugging him.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Kurt asked, pulling me close.

"Fine, actually better than fine," I answer.

Kurt smiles, "So did you have fun?"

Max nods, "Surprisingly, yes."

"Good because you're about to have more."

I looked at Kurt, "What do you mean?"

"The video, duh."

"Oh, right," Max replies.

"Look, Kurt, about that..." I dragged off.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked, worried.

Max continued, "I don't think we should do the video anymore."

"Oh," Kurt's face fell.

I grabbed Kurt's shoulders, "But we do have a better idea."

"Oh, jeez," Kurt says warily.

"It's nothing bad!" I assure him.

Max steps in, "We want to do a live performance/concert."

"How do you guys plan on doing that?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Alex!" I yell and wave him over.

"Hey, Little Lulu! Is this the camera man?"

"Yep," Max replies. "Alex, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Alex."

"The manager of the Hilton," I add.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Max, Alex, and I answer simultaneously.

"I really couldn't set up a band for tonight because of our... disappearance so I figured why not ask my two favorite musicians?"

"Aww! You're sweet!" I say, hugging Alex from the side.

Alex laughs, "So what do you say?"

We lood at each other.

"Yes!"

**MAX'S POV**

Backstage before our first concert, Lulu and I were warming up when Kurt walked up.

"Okay, guys. I have four cameras set up. Two facing you and two facing the crowd."

"Thanks for understanding, Kurt."

"Don't worry. Helping friends are what friends are for."

We all laugh.

Kurt's smile fades away. "So do you plan on telling people about you two tonight?"

I exchange a glance with Lulu.

"Yeah, I think it's about time.'

Lulu nods her head, "This will be interesting."

The next thing we heard was Alex on stage.

"Now, please put your hands together for Max Schneider and Lulu Antariksa!"

The crowd went wild.

"Break a leg you two," Kurt says as he leaves the stage.

"We ready?" I ask Lulu.

"Yeah, we are," she replies.

I kiss her on the lips and pull her through the curtains.

Here goes nothing.

**KURT'S POV**

The crowd was going nuts.

Maybe this was a better idea than just a regular video.

I watched as Max and Lulu walked out on stage.

Hand in hand.

They were perfect for each other.

"Hey, guys! I'm Max and this is Lulu and we'd like to present our cover of _Islands in the Stream _by Kenny Roger and Dolly Parton.

The lights went down and the music started up. (Bold-Max Italics- Lulu Bold/Italics- Both)

**Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown**

**I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb**

**I was soft inside, there was somethin going on**

_**You do something to me that I can't explain**_

_**Hold me closer and I feel no pain**_

_**Every beat of my heart**_

_**We got somethin goin on**_

**Tender love is blind**

**It requires a dedication**

_**All this love we feel**_

_**Needs no conversation**_

_**We ride it together, ah-ah**_

_**Makin love with each other, ah-ah**_

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

_**No one in-between**_

_**How can we be wrong**_

_**Sail away with me to another world**_

_**And we rely on each other, ah-ah**_

_**From one lover to another, ah-ah**_

_I can't live without you if the love was gone_

_Everything is nothin if you got no one_

_And you did walk in tonight_

_Slowly loosen sight of the real thing_

_**But that wont happen to us and we got no doubt**_

_**Too deep in love and we got no way out**_

_**And the message is clear**_

_**This could be the year for the real thing**_

_No more will you cry_

_Baby, I will hurt you never_

_**We start and end as one, in love forever**_

_**We can ride it together, ah-ah**_

_**Makin love with each other, ah-ah**_

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

_**No one in-between**_

_**How can we be wrong**_

_**Sail away with me to another world**_

_**And we rely on each other, ah-ah**_

_**From one lover to another, ah-ah**_

*Music*

**Sail away**

*Music*

_Oh, come sail away with me_

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

_**No one in-between**_

_**How can we be wrong**_

_**Sail away with me to another world**_

_**And we rely on each other, ah-ah**_

_**From one lover to another, ah-ah**_

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

_**No one in-between**_

_**How can we be wrong**_

_**Sail away with me to another world**_

_**And we rely on each other, ah-ah**_

_**From one lover to another, ah-ah**_

_**Islands in the stream**_

_**That is what we are**_

*Fade out*

After the song Max quickly pecked Lulu on the lips.

I swear the fangirls about murdered each other.

The crowd instantly got ten times louder which is nearly impossible.

I laughed at their fans as they stood next to each other looking out over the crowd.

I'd day Mulu is meant to be.

**Thank you all for following this story, and I'm not sure when my next story will be up and who it will be based on. I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
